


Every November, I Remember And I Hurt

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Grieving McCoy, Lost Love, M/M, McCoy's Lost Love, Protective Spock, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "McCoy's Lost Love"McCoy recounts how tragedy struck down his first love.





	Every November, I Remember And I Hurt

“Oh, we were happy! Young! In love!” McCoy smiled. “In lust. I should have known that it couldn’t last.” He frowned. “And it didn’t.”

“What happened to her?”

McCoy frowned. “She sickened. It was something that had a cure, but not for her. She died in November, just before the Holidays started. That’s why I sometimes have trouble getting in the Holiday spirit.” 

“That would be understandable.“

McCoy grimaced. “It still hurts, Spock. Every November, I remember. And I’m afraid that I will lose others--”

“Leonard. I am not going anywhere.”

“You better not, you pointed-eared bastard,” McCoy said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
